


低频静谧

by Decimus



Series: 造梦集 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, prose, 散文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decimus/pseuds/Decimus
Summary: 一对遥远的嘴唇正在编制他的噩梦。
Series: 造梦集 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845799





	低频静谧

6点45分，他开始挣扎。

一对柔软而可憎的温暖紧贴着他，那是千万人的梦寐以求的甜蜜乡。缝合伤疤的沉默战士毫不掩饰幻象与迷恋。他忍耐，大口惊喘。高挑瘦长的人型恐怖在十米远处摇晃。

镜片盯着他后方的地板。一对嘴唇开合，他注视着唇纹，汗滴顺着颧骨流下。尚未被割除的舌头和肥料般的幸福编制他的噩梦。

他为他的愚昧付出所有的代价。一高一矮，他的枷锁。他在日记里重复第二次：“我永远无法摆脱的符咒。”两人穿着土气的梅红色衬衫，像冷漠的影子。高个子戴着圆框眼镜。商家考究地指着柜台，急切地告诉所有人，所有女人都配得上那副眼镜，配得上美丽。所有戴着它的人都以火箭发射的速度飞向聚光灯。

豺狼般的教师用鼻子扫过每一寸地板。他是侦探、谈判专家和审讯员。他的目光炯炯有神，是禁闭的乌托邦小说中照亮干部的探明灯。别让他抓住你。你会被迫回答尴尬的问题，每一位学生都成为高灵敏度记录仪，任何答案都换不来满意。

心脏挤出了胸腔，攀扶肋骨，向喉咙正对的天空逃逸。两个女孩的骨架正在颤动。当次声波鞭打着空气向前，他第一个尖叫散架。他每天进行两次远征，从宿舍楼到教室，偶尔飞向厕所。重复。再重复。我们再来重复一次。他揽着一位自以为朋友的肩膀。他不得不和唯一一种颜色朝夕相处，习惯扭动的姿态与高频的音色。

他还有眼睛，他还能看。什么时候奴隶贩子夺去他的舌头？痛苦带不来解放，何况手还能敲击键盘。丢失一部分身体带不来一丝一毫的怜悯。他是裂缝中长出的豆芽，总有人喜爱歌颂顽强与生命力。水泥灌入裂缝。

他用他的眼睛看。红色蓝色白色，祖母绿掺着灰色顺流而下。他仍未开始挣扎，痴呆地张开嘴巴紧盯着万花筒滤镜。他想一跃而起，抓着白色的尾巴偷渡到色彩国度。一本作业和一把美工刀经历过无数双手，五色的阴影撑开眼皮，外凸的玻璃球在课桌的阴影间疯狂扫视。

不到最后一刻，他没有哭泣。他用笑容装裱着裂缝中渗出的苦痛，两个人绕着他旋转，他就对他们报以微笑。傻了。这孩子傻了。他的听觉贴着心跳声惊醒。湿汗的手臂摸索手表。他知道他挣扎了，否则握着手表的躯干不会伤疤纵横。

他想起来昨天他已经哭过了。

**Author's Note:**

> 我想用“编织”这个词会更好但我的输入法另有注意。所以“编制”也可以，因为（我认为）编织暗含着细心与温柔。


End file.
